This invention relates in general to a mounting plate for motorcycles and, more specifically, to a plate mounted to a rear fender of a motorcycle for receiving a sissy bar with a back support.
Back supports, typically referred to as "sissy bars", are mounted to motorcycles to provide support for passengers. Current methods of securing sissy bars to a motorcycle require extensive disassembly of the cycle's rear fender and the mounting of side plates. This disassembly typically involves removing of frame struts, shock absorbers, rear turn signals and often the rear wheel. Once the mounting components are attached, the components typically remain secured to the rear fender and are not easily removed. If the components are removed, the paint job of the cycle is typically impaired due to chipped paint from contact of the sissy bar side plates with the cycle resulting in a visually unpleasant appearance. For collectors of motorcycles which show or display their cycles, such visual flaws are unacceptable.
Furthermore, once the typical alterations for mounting a traditional sissy bar side plate system are completed, extensive assembly and disassembly is required each time the sissy bar is mounted or removed, respectively. Also, most mounting units have multiple parts and components which can be easily lost when the unit is removed for storage.
Therefore, what is needed is a single mounting plate that can be easily secured to the rear fender of a motorcycle to hold a sissy bar and for which removal will not result in an aesthetically unpleasant appearance.